Reading Fanfictions with Annabeth and Percy
by artemis-and-athena
Summary: So, what happens when Percy accidentally discovers the magical world of fanfiction?  Please R&R, CC is appreciated. Flames are cool too.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: We, Artemis and Athena, do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Okay? Cool.**

* * *

I stared blankly in Thalia's general direction. She was going on about some "interesting website" that I was supposed to look at, but truthfully, I wasn't listening at all. Grover, Annabeth, and I watched as Thalia took Daedalus' laptop off Annabeth's bunk and set it in front of us.

Thalia's pale fingers moved rapidly over the keyboard of Annabeth's laptop.

"It's really cool. You should read some of the stuff on it." I thought I could hear a tone of sarcasm in her voice, but I shrugged it off.

Annabeth looked at her. "Thalia, I'm kind of busy right now. I really don't have time to be surfing the web-"

"No, really, it's okay. It'll only take a few minutes…" Thalia interrupted, but trailed off.

"Oh, shoot! I just remembered..! I have something to do!" she suddenly announced.

She elbowed Grover next to her, who yelped in pain and quickly exclaimed, "Y…yeah! We have to go …uh…play pinochle with Mr. D and Chiron! Sorry guys, we have to leave! Bye!" Grover's enthusiasm seemed a bit plastic, but that was normal for him. However, Thalia's smirk made me wonder what was really going on.

I glanced over at Annabeth as Thalia dragged Grover away. She scanned the screen of her computer for a moment and sighed.

"Uh, this doesn't seem…right," Annabeth muttered. She looked upward, her eyes stormy. She was obviously overanalyzing again.

"What are you afraid of? Spiders bursting out of your computer?" I mocked.

Her eyes narrowed. "Shut up, Kelphead. That's what you said in Medusa's Lair."

"Relax. Thalia's not going to turn us into statues-" I stopped. "…I think."

Annabeth breathed an exaggerated sigh of relief. "Wow. I was scared for a while there."

"Let's just get this over with." I clicked on the first link I saw and began to read to myself.

_**eturnal loverz by percabethhloveandtoast3**_

_**hey this is my first fic so NO HATING! flames will be used to make toast for good reviewers! MAJOR percabeth! 333! annabeth and percy talk to each other and confess their love, what will happen? Romance. Rated T for Toast!**_

_hey annnabeth, said percy Jacksson_

_wassup pecry, said annabeth_

_omg lol im soooo bored, said persy._

_hey omg let's die nico's hair pink, sed annabeth!_

_she went and come back with pink die._

_i'm so awesome, sad percy._

_your sooo hawt and you're eyes are so green and youre mussels are so toned and hooottt everytime i look at you my heart beats faster and faster, said amabeth. she blushed and her face turned pink just like nico's hair._

_omg wise girl ur eyes are as shiny and grey as the moon and your hair is so hot and pretty and blonde and you look just like a princess. your as hot as toast i love you. then persy turned bright red. then he kissed anabeth passionately as the sun set. annabeth's head was spinning. when they finaly stopped and opened their eyes, they saw nico. they were very embarrased._

_hey isn't nico too young to see this? said purcy._

_hey you guys stop talking about love im going to barf. Bleeehhhh said nico as he barfed into the lake with his pink hair._

_annabeth i loveee you so much. will you marry me?_

_of course lol seweed brain. and they kissed passionately. The End._

_**A/N: awww! wasn't that so romantic! i love happy endings…i think im going to cry right now! i need toast!**_

I grimaced at the spelling. Apparently, it wasn't written for dyslexics. "…Can they even write? What did they do, flunk kindergarten?"

"Look who's talking, Seaweed Brain. Just read." She seemed flustered in a way.

I cleared my throat. "…_'Hey, Annabeth,' said Percy Jackson._" Percy…Jackson? So, Thalia had written a story about me. Not creepy at all.

Annabeth began reading the 'Amabeth' part. "_'Wassup, Percy,' said Annabeth."_ She rolled her eyes. "This sounds stupid."

"Typical of Thalia," I muttered. I continued reading. "Uh…_'Omg, lol, I'm so bored,' said Percy._"

"'_Hey, oh my gods, let's dye Nico's hair pink,' said Annabeth._" she paused. "Wait. When did Nico get into the story? And why…pink?"

I shrugged. "I guess Thalia's lamer than I thought. I can't believe she wrote this."

Annabeth continued. "_She went and…came back with pink dye._"

"'_Omg, I'm so awesome,' said Percy._" I laughed. Annabeth glared at me, annoyed. "What? It's true!" I protested.

Annabeth squinted to decipher the next paragraph. "_'You're_ _so hot and your eyes are so green and youre muscles are so toned and hot. Every time I look at you my heart beats faster and faster,' said Annabeth. She blushed and her face turned pink just like Nico's hair._"

I blinked. Wow.

"I'm sorry, what was that? I couldn't quite catch that- could you repeat it?" I laughed.

She slapped me, turning bright pink. _Like Nico's hair?_ I thought. Regaining her composure, however, she smirked knowingly. "Your turn, Seaweed Brain."

"_Omg, Wise Girl, your eyes are as shiny and grey as the moon and your hair is so hot and pretty and blonde and you look just like a princess. You're_ _as hot as toast. I-"_ I stopped. "Um…"

I reddened and turned to her. She managed to say, "Well…?"

"_Then Percy turned bright red._" I felt as if I were narrating my own situation. "_And then he…_uh…"

I was interrupted by a quick, loud outburst of laughter. Annabeth and I jumped at the sudden sound. I turned my head towards the window, feeling uneasy... Nothing but the breeze ruffling the open curtains.

"Do I have to continue..?" I asked, looking down at the screen. Annabeth laughed awkwardly, which probably meant no. I skipped ahead a bit and managed to read the author's note. "_I need toast,_" I summarized. Thalia's gone completely insane. I knew it.

"Are you sure she wrote this…?" Annabeth asked uneasily. I never knew Thalia was so infatuated with toast, but it's not like anyone else could have done it…right?

I hit the back button on the browser, and hastily clicked on another story. Maybe it'd be better…though, I didn't really know what to expect from Thalia. Well, anything to get away from that awkward moment.


	2. Chapter 2

"Reading Fanfictions with Annabeth and Percy" is a collab fic written by Artemis and Athena, parodying silly Percabeth fanfictions. Any resemblance to real fanfictions is purely coincidental.

Thanks for reading. (:

* * *

I hit the back button on the browser and hastily clicked on another story. Maybe it'd be better...though, I didn't really know what to expect from Thalia.  
...Well, anything to get away from that awkard moment...

I read quietly to myself.

**_Together Forever Under a Sunset of Love~ by percyannabeth314_**

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Me: Percy, go make out with Annabeth!**_

_**Percy: (turning red) uh…**_

_**Annabeth: NOOO! YOU CAN'T TELL HIM WHAT TO DO! YOU DON'T OWN HIM!**_

_**Me: I guess your right…I don't own Percy Jackson. (Annabeth does! XD)**_

_**Summary: Percy and Annabeth go on a date under a beautiful sunset, but he has a question to say to her… What is it? I suck at summaries, just read!**_

"_Percy, thank you SO MUCH for the wonderfull date!" Annabeth batted her eyelashes as she gazed at the shimmering sunset reflected on the ocean._

_Percy blushed at Annabeth's flirt. He stared at Annabeths_ _lustrous beauty: her beautiful curly hair the color of warm macaroni and her grey eyes sparkled like glitter. His heart began thumping like a watermelon bouncing up and down. His cheeks became red pinkyish strawberries. _

"_I have an announcement to make" he said slightly nervously. He bent down on one knee and held up a small box._

_**Annabeth POV**_

_I couldn't believe it. What was he doing?_ _Oh my gods He is so gorgeous. look at those sea green eyes that go straight to your soul. his voice made my heart stop._ _I couldn't move._

_**Percy's POV**_

_Just do it, Percy. It's easy. it's just ANNABETH, for gods' sakes. Just say those four words and youll be happy forever. You'll say it to her and she'll throw those wonderful arms around your neck and say in that melodious voice, "YES! YES!" and you'll be together forever. just look into those grey eyes and say it to her. shes so beautiful. just do it._

_**Regular POV**_

_Percy cleared his throat and opened the box at Annabeth. Inside was a shiny golden ring, complete with an alabaster pearl center with a beautiful aquamarine tint. Inset diamonds were studded on the ring in a circle. The amazing ring shone in the sunset light. He smiled._

"_Annabeth Chase, daughter of athena, I am unconditionally, irrevocably in love with you. Be with me forever"_

_Annabeth gasped, her cheeks as red as tomatoes. "Do you mean?"_

_Percy picked her up cinderella-style and looked passionately into her eyes. "Will you marry me?" he said. Annabeth threw her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. "Yes! Yes!" she said melodiously._

_And they were together forever.__  
_

There was an awkward silence. Annabeth and I avoided eye contact. I guess this was a little too far, even for someone like Thalia. And I was pretty sure watermelons didn't bounce.

It was kind of funny, though. If only life turned out the way it did in stories- it'd be so much easier.

Annabeth tucked her macaroni-colored hair behind her ear and clicked the back button. She went to the next story.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and suggestions! We'll try to put your ideas into future chapters. Sorry if we update really slowly. (We go to different schools which makes it hard to collab. D:) We were pretty surprised that you guys liked the toast and the bouncing watermelons! Keep reviewing, please. **

**-A&A**

* * *

I struggled to read.

_**Truth or Dare, the not so stupid version. by marysuesucks237**_

_**(A/N: This is not your typical cliche stupid Truth or Dare story, because I hate them and I hate all Mary Sues with a passion omg they are so overused it bothers me so much and you know what else bothers me? run on sentences, but anyways back to the story I know you will love it so R&R and reviewers will get blueberry pancakes but flames will be whacked with a newspaper, poked with a pointy pencil, and thrown in the pit of doom. HOO HA HA.)**_

"Who's Mary Sue?" I asked. Annabeth didn't answer, so we just kept reading.

_It was a REGULAR day at camp (Half Blood of course where else) AGAIN. And it was so boring, and for some reason there was absolutely nothing to do. Really. Hah._

_Percy leaned back in his chair and let out a huge sigh. "I'm BORED." Annabeth, who just so HAPPENED to be in the room with him reading a giant architecture book stared at him. Silena, who is somehow alive even though she was supposed to be killed by the drakon, said, "Why don't __we play truth or dare?" _

Annabeth rested her cheek on her hand and looked down sadly for a moment. I glanced over at her, but she shook her head. Reluctantly, we continued reading to ourselves.

_And somehow, she got all five other people to agree. (The five other people being Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Thalia and Nico.) Even though Annabeth was supposed to be the smart one, aka Wise Girl, because she was the daughter of Athena she was happy to play too. What an idiot._

Before I could catch myself, I snickered. Annabeth gave me her famous death glare and smirked when I gave a nervous chuckle.

_But anyways, they all gathered in the Aphrodite cabin to play. For some reason, they were alone.  
__Percy went first. "Grover, truth or dare?"  
__Grover paled and bleated. "Daaaarre. Um I mean dare."  
__Rachel popped in because Dare is her last name(Her name is Rachel Elizabeth Dare.). "Did you call my last name?"_

"Wow, Rachel's so stupid," Annabeth remarked sarcastically.

"Jealous much?" I muttered, smiling. Annabeth smacked me with the back of her hand and rolled her eyes.

_Annabeth screamed because she was jealous. "No it doesnt concern you. Go away. Just leave, mortal girl. How did you get in here anyway? What about the borders?"  
__Rachel made a awkward face. "...I'm the Oracle..." She left. Annabeth did a happy dance, but not too happy because Rachel was her friend now._

"Annabeth screamed because she was _jealous_," I laughed.  
She elbowed me and sighed. "I hate this story."

"What, aren't you going to do a happy dance?" I teased.  
"At least _my_ happy dance is better than your happy dance." Annabeth coughed, "Westover Hall."  
My face flushed, and I remembered how awkward that night had been. "You didn't seem to mind when we danced at Olympus..." I defended myself. Now it was Annabeth's turn to blush.

"Percy-1, Annabeth-0," I announced.  
"Don't get too full of yourself, Seaweed Brain," she grinned. "I win."  
I pouted, knowing that I had lost, but continued to read.

_Percy turned around to Grover who was shaking. "Dare? Ok, I dare you to eat a cheeseburger."  
__Grover screamed like a goat. "I'm vegetarian! I'm not going to eat a cow! That's disgusting!"  
__"Says the boy who eats tin cans," muttered Thalia.  
__Grover started crying. "Stupid onions," he sniffed because onions make you cry if you cut them up, but he was just making an excuse. __Percy wisely took back his dare, because he didn't want to make Grover cry more because Grover was his best friend besides Annabeth. (wink wink)_

I tried to wink at Annabeth, but ended up squinting lamely. "Stupid onions," I sniffed. Annabeth gave me an odd look.

_Grover stopped crying long enough to say, "Silena, truth or dare?"  
__Silena squealed with glee for she loved this game because she was a daughter of Aphrodite the goddess of love. "Umm, truth!"  
__"Okay, who do you think is the hottest demigod at the Camp and why?" Grover said.  
__"I would have to say Percy, because my boyfriend Charlie WAS the hottest, but he died ): and I think Percy has nice, pretty green eyes and glowing pink cheeks that look like yummy peaches and he is so hot, his hair is so flowy and black, and he has big muscles because he fights lots of monsters and-" _

Annabeth looked away. "Okay, I'm sure that Thalia didn't write this."  
I laughed. "Or maybe she just thinks I'm hot."

_Silena was cut short because Annabeth was glaring at her with her death stare with her intense grey eyes like the moon. Percy looked at the floor but he was secretly enjoying it because he was smiling. Annabeth screamed like a man and ran after Silena with a hammer. But not a real hammer, one of those fake plastic ones because a real one would hurt and she didn't want to hurt her best friend. Which Silena was besides Thalia and also Percy. (wink wink)_

"Do I really scream like a man?" she asked, concerned.  
I managed to wink this time.

_Silena, panting and running away from Annabeth, asked, "Nico, truth or dare?"  
__Nico knew it was his chance to proclaim his secret love for Thalia that he had struggled to keep secret for a whole year. "Dare."_

Annabeth and I cracked up. "Nico…and…Thalia-?" I choked out between bursts of laughter. "What the heck?" We were literally rolling on the floor.  
When we were able to breathe normally, we continued.

_Silena squealed with glee because she knew she could make a match. "I dare you to kiss Thalia."_

_Nico swept Thalia off her feet and carried her to the corner. Rose petals danced around them and Justin Bieber played in the background. Annabeth began to barf from the terrible music, but the couple was too lost in love to notice. Percy picked up Annabeth Cinderella style so she could barf outside. Nico passionately pressed his lips to Thalias and they began the kiss. An electric shock pulsed through them, and they knew they were in love. It was so beautiful, Silena shed tears of joy. They began to run out of breath, however, because they were passionately kissing for so long, so they fainted falling on each other and the floor with a loud thud._

I couldn't help laughing. The author obviously wasn't Thalia, but whoever it was had a great sense of humor.

_Percy carried Annabeth, who was done barfing, back inside bridal style. Luke watched through the window, teary-eyed, as both love interests were stolen from him. He ran off crying into the night with some cookies so he could eat because he was so miserable and cookies are comfort food and comfort food makes you feel better when your sad._

_Silena, who used to be in love with Luke because he was handsome, chased after him. She took a long look at his piercingly beautiful blue eyes, and leaned in so that their faces were almost touching and..._

_She took his cookies._

_The End._

_(A/N: Don't you just love happy endings?)_

"Oh my gods." I concluded. "That was…stupidly funny."

"I hope Luke has cookies if he reaches Elysium," Annabeth muttered wistfully.


	4. Chapter 4

To everyone who's read this fanfiction:

There will not be any more chapters. "Athena" is moving somewhere far away and I won't be able to stay in contact with her. The place she's moving to doesn't even have internet access.

Yes, we were planning to include Mary Sues, horrid pairings, Karaoke Night, and a whole mess of other awful clichés. Unfortunately, that isn't quite possible now. Sorry.

-Artemis


End file.
